


Going Nowhere, and Going Fast

by Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Christmas Cowboys, Cowboy AU, F/M, M/M, Slow Burn, Snow, Snow Storm, Winter, Winter Cowboys, X is Xavier, Zero is Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 18:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins/pseuds/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins
Summary: A bright-eyed Xavier Light leaves his comfy city life to see the wild west. He'll soon find out that everything in the west is wild.





	Going Nowhere, and Going Fast

**Author's Note:**

> Please rate this with spoons, I grave spoons!

His teeth chattered and his fingers froze to the metal handle of the miner's lamp. Tightened his grip on the reins, the horse pushed through the two-foot deep snow. The horse slowed down in the deep snow, trudging through it. He lost the herd of cattle a few hours ago, along with the rest of the cowboys. The blizzard surrounded them, trapping them in an endless horizon of static snow. Pulling his horse to the left seeing hoof prints, then to the right, there were more hoof prints. His horse huffed, her ears pinned back. She was freezing, exhausted and thirsty. He patted her back leading her forward. By now he was shivering, his bones were chattering, and he couldn’t feel his legs anymore. Any moment now he’d be frozen to the saddle.

The horse neighed and fell down the slope, they stumbled down in a flurry of white. His leg was trapped under the dead horse, while half of him was buried in the snow. Xavier simply frowned accepting his slow frozen death.  _ Why the hell did I move out here? _

 

“Xavier Light!” Roll grabbed his arm yanking him back. “You’re insane to leave this life.” She snapped dragging her youngest brother into the family dining room. “Rock tell him that moving to the west is the dumbest idea anyone in this house has ever heard of!”

Rock, who was reading the Sunday paper looked up, setting his coffee down and grabbing his cane. He wasn’t the same after Gettysburg, the blank face he always wore reflected that. “It’s foolish Xavier.” He limped over, setting his hand down on Xavier’s shoulder. “You’ll die out there, that world isn’t for you.” He simply put it before the defining clank of his cane.

Xavier stood there, staring at the floor.

“Xavier?” Roll mumbled from behind him.

He sighed and turned around walking out of the room and to his own. He sat down by the window, looking out at the window to the backyard. He truly was thankful for his Uncle Thomas, taking him in after his mother passed, he never met his father or his mother. Rock and Roll where his siblings, they watched him take his first steps to graduate to become a doctor in medical science. This mansion was where he grew up, this city was like the back of his hand, yet he hungered for more, so much more.

He would often go to the general store and grab a newspaper, skipping to the western tales, news, photos. Having to sneak the papers in when he came home. Xavier wanted to see the west, what it would live like, meet an Indian, use his skills to help. Out there was a life for him, here, there was nothing but thick smoke and only fairy tales.

That night he tossed and turned, only getting a lick of sleep. Waking up at the crack of dawn before dressing himself, packing, and readying himself for his day. He started out at the rising sun, petting the top of Rush’s head. Xavier sucked in a deep breath before stepping outside his home.

 

Now he laid there, half frozen, gasping for air a dead horse crushing his leg and the light of his lantern keeping him comfort. He smiled sadly, his eyes glossing over, one freezing shut. At least he lived, he watched as the oil lantern flickered and fought against the harsh winds. The bright flame would be the last thing he saw as his vision started to fog and blackout.

 

The constant warmth and movement brought him back, the wind still roared around him yet he felt all of his blood drain down to his feet. He wasn’t dead, far from it when he heard the ragged breathing of another. Slowly he felt the pain in his fingers, his legs, and toes, good that meant they weren’t frozen solid and didn’t need to be cut off. He could only groan only to feel something tickle his lips, he spat it back out yet it slipped back in. The crunching of feet distracted him from what tasted like hair, the jerk of each footstep kept him awake. Xavier noticed that his ears stopped stinging from the wind and that he could just barely crack his eyes open. He was thrown over someone’s back, locks of long-frozen hair were melting against his face. The crunch of the snow turned into softer footsteps and finally, it sounded like gravel. The crackle of fire and smell of food woke him up.

“Don’t move,” The man under him grumbled. “your body isn’t ready yet.”

They stopped he was set down by the fire, his hat falling off and into the flames. Blue fingers reached out, pain sparked and popped up his arm, finally grasping the rim of the hat. It was half burnt and the embers on the hat died quickly.

A moccasin fell in front of him, his eyes trailed up to the man. He wore layers of clothing, from a thick shall leather pants, each one had various decoration to them, some with black or blue and even red. Yet the man stood out like a sore thumb, he was tall, with wide shoulders, but his skin wasn’t dark instead it was almost as white as the snow, he had long blonde hair and these wild blue eyes. 

Those eyes narrowed like a wolf’s, pinning Xavier down with just a look. He didn’t say anything, kicking the burnt hat away from Xavier’s grasp, then crouching down and rolling him onto his back. He then grasped Xavier’s shirt dragging him closer to the fire, he paused to strip his hands of his thick mittens. He untied Xavier’s scarf and tossed closer to the fire, then the outer duster. Xavier gasped as he finally started to feel the heat, slowly inching himself closer to the fire. A hand slapped down on his arm, dragging him back over, once again flipping Xavier on his back, his buttons popped open and his shirt was flung on a rock by the fire. Then he was heaved over the man’s shoulder, that’s when he felt his belt buckle was tugged open and his pants were pushed off.

“H-hey.” He coughed out, forcing his arms to push against the man.

“Your clothes are soaked, you’ll die.” He said, yanking them off and tossing them onto another boulder.

Xavier was set against a boulder, his naked body warming against the fire, the man walked into the darkness. His blue hands covered his privates as he watched the fire dance for him. The man returned, letting bundles of thick blankets and clothes fall at his feet. Slipping on a thin undershirt, then a leather shirt, leather pants, and moccasins, finally lifting Xavier up again and laying a blanket down. Then Xavier and two more blankets and a leather hide on top of him. The blonde then stepped over to the fire, pulling over a pot of hot stew and setting it down on the pile of blankets. He then finally slipped between the covers next to Xavier. The man didn’t say much, mixing the pot. Wrapping a hand around Xavier’s waist and pulled him closer and higher against the boulder, holding Xavier’s head up. “Eat.”

Weakly Xavier opened his mouth as a soup-full of stew was shoveled in, he chewed and swallowed as another was shoveled in. It dripped down his chin and soaked into the blankets, the heat of the man, stew and mountain of clothing. Soon his gut was full and exhaustion pulled his eyelids down as the fire started to die, he clung onto the man for warmth. He only sat there, watching the fire and listening to the blizzard outside, Xavier watched him finish the stew and set it aside. He licked his chapped lips watching the man.

“I saw the fire, from here, you stopped moving. Once his storm dies you’re going to help me carry your horse up here.” His wild blue eyes turned towards him, pinning him there, Xavier suddenly remembered the hand around his waist. “Rest, for now, it won’t help if you died in your sleep.”

He nodded curling closer to the man.

 

Xavier woke up again as he was set down once again, pushed into another mass of blankets. The man slipped in behind him, holding him close, his hot breath tickled Xavier’s neck. He turned pink with embarrassment as the man spooned him, burrowing down into the covers and shutting his eyes tight. 

 

The constant scraping and clacking of stones stirred him awake, Xavier groaned, sitting up as the mass of clothes fell off of him. His body ached from the cold, yet he could feel every one of his toes and fingertips, he even double checked by flicking his ears. Slowly he pushed back the layers and layers of blankets. Blushing as he was naked, Xavier stomped down the fluttering in his stomach, pulling his legs out from under the thick mass of covers. He waited for a minute, letting the cold air nip at his skin. Good, that means he wasn’t suffering any imidate effects of hypothermia, he wasn’t shivering. He eyed a pair of leather pants, he slipped them on and hugged himself in the room. It wasn’t a normal wooden outpost, but the walls and floor were made of clay, thick logs held the roof up, and a wooden door and thick curtain, the windows were also covered with the thick material.

He gasped as the ‘door’ was opened and the man from last night stepped into the room, turning towards him. He nodded and offered a tiny grunt before turning to a chest that was in the corner, pulling out clothing, a thin undershirt, wool duster, and a thick poncho. He set them all on Xavier’s arms. “I kept your hat but the rest of your clothes are burning as we speak, too thin to keep the cold out. The rest of your items are still drying.” He sat on a stool, pulling one of his feet up and scraping off the mud and snow.

Xavier quickly slipped the clothing over, rubbing his hands together and warming his fingers up by blowing in them. Keeping an eye on the strange man as he lifted up the window covering. The whole valley was covered in a thick blanket of snow, there were in a small cave, the house must’ve been built in one. The fire was starting to burn again, two birds roasting over it along with a pot of water. Xavier let the cover fall, sinking down again on the ‘bed’. “Who are you?”

The man paused, wild eyes once again pinning. “Nothing.” He mumbled, continuing to pick off the caked mud.

He shifted in the bed, grabbing one blanket and pulling it around him. “I… I don’t understand.”

The blonde man frowned, once again pausing his scraping. “In English my name means nothing, so I am Nothing.”

“Huh,” He swallowed his spit. “Xavier…”

The man didn’t even look up, chipping away at his feet. 

“Umm, thank you for saving me?”

He only grunted.

Xavier shifted in the bed. “Are we going to bring my horse up here?”

“No, I checked when the sun rose, she’s frozen to the ground.” He frowned. “By the time we pull her up here, the meat and pelt will be rotting.”

“Alright.” He tapped his fingers on his knees. “What are you?”

“Nothing, I am Nothing.” He stood, towering over Xavier. “I do often hear that the people in that town below call me the ‘Bastard’ or ‘Wildman’.”


End file.
